Robloxian War Journal
This is the journal of a man who fought through the Robloxian War that happened long ago. Day 1 I've decided to take a vacation for a while in the land of Robloxia! I plan to be here for only two weeks, but it might be so fun that I stay longer! There's tons of games you can play here, I think I'll start on something not-too-fun and keep going. Here's something... "A Test of Names." You have to go through a big hallway full of walls with pictures of characters from videogames and shows and stuff on them. You say the name of the character and it disappears to let you go through; you can also let lazy people move on with you by just saying the names for them. Alright, it's been, like, an hour or two, and I won most of the test, but I got stuck on some kind of alligator from a Disney movie. Oh well! I'll do something else tomorrow. Day 2 I'm going to draw a little picture to show what this place looks like... it won't be a good picture, but oh well! You go into the entrance and you'll see a bunch of portals and three signs, the signs show which portal leads to which place every day, and as you could probably guess, the destinations change. Sometimes the names are wrong for some reason, like a sign saying that a portal leads to "Save a puppy from jail" or something crazy like that and you go inside and it's a zombie-killing game. Anyway, the thing I went to today was called Flying Trains, although technically that's wrong. You get onto one of the trains that are currently active (the ones that aren't eventually just reappear in the same spot... this place's magic is AMAZING) and wait for it to take off, then suddenly it goes up a ramp and starts flying towards the Finish Area. You have to jump out of a window and land in the Finish Area, but there's a bunch of little bars of "lava" (they're solid so I don't know what it really is) that will KILL you if you touch them. Fortunately, this area has some kind of teleport system that will teleport you back to the beginning of the game if you get within a centimeter away from the lava. There's a button in the Finish Area that you have to push and it'll put some points under your name on a scoreboard, which you can use to buy stuff, then teleport you back to the beginning area. Day 3 Another day of fun games! Oh, by the way, yesterday after I left the Flying Trains I found a camera... now I can take pictures! Today's game will be Noob VS Zombie, which has a little system where numbers appear above people's heads showing damage and stuff! I'm on the Zombie side, and I'm not going to get too close to the Noob side just to be safe. I've been informed that all games in Robloxia have the "anti-death system" enabled, but only the games. I assume by that they mean there's an area of Robloxia that's not exactly a game. Here's the picture for the day! Day 4 I found a portal today that says "Warning: Not a game." Now I know how to know if it's not a game! I think I'm going to go inside just to see what's in it. Okay, that might have been a bad idea. Now I'm in a trailer park and a tornado is coming towards us. It seems I'm safe on the side of this mountain... huh? I just suddenly appeared in a glass tower... this must be like a lobby. You can heal yourself here too! I'm going to stay here a bit longer. Now we're in Fort Indestructible, and by "we" I mean the other people, of course. I don't know what'll happen here, but... okay, now I know what'll happen here. There's a tsunami coming! The tsunami hit the fort but it remained mostly untouched... half the people here died, though. This is not a game. Now we're in some kind of building full of offices. There's water all around the building, so I know a flood is coming...... yep, called it. However, I'm safe up on top of this building, fortunately. ---- I was asked by the writer of this journal to write something here for him. He fell off the roof of a very tall building and is now in an ambulance on the way to a hospital. He says he will be able to write tomorrow. Oh, and here's the picture he took. Day 5 I got taken to an area called the Perma-Portals... this area has portals that always lead to the same place. One is a hospital, so that's where I'm being taken off to. We reached the hospital... it's called the Subi T. Nat Hospital... weird name. So now I'm in the waiting room... I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Apparently I fell asleep in there, it's probably been at least an hour or two... I'll head back to the waiting room. Something horrible has happened, the waiting room has been destroyed and most of the people have either disappeared, died, or both! I called the police but I can't stay in here any longer, I have to get out... I'll take a picture of this body... it might be hard to look at. One guy was still alive... he told me something attacked them... if I survive, you'll see Day 6 on this journal. Day 6 It turns out the people taking me to that place were part of the Externusor, which is a... portmanteau, I think is the word... of the Latin words for "outsider" and "hater." Well sorry I'm not from this place! So now some REAL officials are taking me to a normal hospital; they say it should take about four days to recover fully. See ya in four days! Day 10 I found a game called Survive the Disasters, so I decided to go in. Nothing's happening but there's a countdown that's at 00:10 now. I'll tell you what it is in ten seconds. Oh, it's the countdown to disasters! Oil started rising from the ground and the other players and I had to use a bunch of different buildings to survive. There's a house, a playground, and a little shop which you can buy stuff in with points. There's stuff like a Gravity Coil, which is something that makes you jump really high if you put it around your arm (I heard there's a trick to fly with the Super Gravity Coil that has twice the power) and there's different foods that have different effects on you... I'll keep playing and when I get to a certain amount of points I'll finish. I stopped at NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAND!!!!! No picture today, though. Day 11 I found another Survive the Disasters, but this one actually requires BUILDING to survive them, like, just stacking stuff on top of each other to make a fortress. Day 12 I'm going to take a short vacation from my... vacation. In other words, no games or journal pages for a few days. Day 14 I decided to go to one of the Perma-Portals, which leads to a mall, but the mall is being attacked by zombies! It ended up being a game (or at least, I ASSUME I didn't magically get the ability to come back to life after being eaten) so I used a little thing they gave me to get weapons like a knife and a shotgun. The shotgun and knife ended up being the ONLY useful weapons. So, I killed a bunch, hid for a while, and got bored. Day 15 My next destination is a special area... to prevent people that aren't fit to go there from entering, they have 10,000 RAINBOW STAIRS leading to the portal! I'll have to go up all of them to enter The Warzone. That's a game, in case it wasn't obvious. Why would I be in an actual Warzone? I've gotten up most of the stairs and am now a "Winner," but I can continue farther past the Warzone's portal to become a Super Winner. What should I do? Super Winner it is! I went all the way up, Super Won, then came back down to the portal to Warzone. (FINISHED-NESS ENDS HERE)